


You Don't Have To Say It

by phoenixserpens



Series: Post-Purgatory 2.0 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Discussion of safewords, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e09 The Trap Coda, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixserpens/pseuds/phoenixserpens
Summary: After returning from Purgatory and starting their relationship, Dean and Cas have a talk about what they like, and things get a bit steamy in the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, background Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy - Relationship
Series: Post-Purgatory 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610014
Kudos: 57





	You Don't Have To Say It

“Hey,” Sam said, knocking on Dean’s half-open door. Dean and Cas were lying on the bed next to each other. Castiel was reading one of the books from the bunker, and Dean was on his computer.

It had been a few weeks since the events of Purgatory and the casino. Dean and Castiel had told Sam and Eileen that they were together a day after, and in return, Sam and Eileen had told them about Chuck’s plans for pushing them together, but that they had decided to get together anyway. It was still strange for one of them to go into a room and see the others hanging out or kissing, but it was becoming more and more commonplace.

Sam poked his head into the room. “Eileen and I are going to head out to Utah for a case. We think it’s a werewolf, so we should be good.”

“Wait, shouldn’t we all go?” Dean asked, sitting up.

“Well, it’s kind of a good way for Eileen and I to see how we are when we have to spend an extended time period together, and it’ll be, uh, kinda nice to get out of here for a bit,” Sam said with a blush.

Dean chuckled at his little brother, who was trying to be discreet about what he and Eileen were planning on getting up to. “Alright, alright. We’ll stay here, we can keep checking for anything else. You can take Baby, but don’t you dare get a scratch on her,” he warned.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ve driven her before, Dean.”

“Still. And have fun, okay? Once you’re done, you can take a day or two off, get to know each other outside of hunting.”

“Thanks,” Sam grinned at him. “See you, Castiel. Anything you want while we’re out?”

Cas looked up from his book and thought for a moment. “I think we’ll be okay, Sam. Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Sam said, and popped out of the room.

Dean smiled after Sam left. It was good that he was going to get out of the bunker with Eileen, and it would give him some time alone with Cas where he wasn’t worried about being walked in on.

Speaking of Cas, he turned to his boyfriend and closed his computer. It gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest to call Cas that. His list of male hookups was short compared to the female list, but no one had ever come close to making him even want to try for commitment.

“So, Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas asked, looking up again from his book and putting it down on the bedside table.

“Sam and Eileen are going to be away in Utah, and, uh, I was wondering if we could try going a little further than we have before? Sexually, I mean?”

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean with a grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Of course Dean, whatever you’re comfortable with. I’ve been looking forward to it. I’m assuming that we should have a detailed conversation first, though?”

Dean inhaled sharply, but covered it by exhaling normally. “Yeah, that’ll be important. We can go over everything. Communication is key,” he said brightly.

“Yes, it certainly is. Shall we go and say goodbye to Sam and Eileen?”

“Yeah, let’s get them out of here.”

After Sam and Eileen had set off, with only a couple extra threats to keeping the Impala in the same condition it started with, Dean and Cas made dinner and ate.

Dean was running through what he wanted to go over during their conversation. With most partners, he wouldn’t even begin to discuss his fantasies, but this was _Cas_. Dean didn’t feel like he had anything to hide, considering how they got to know each other, and he was sure that Cas would be understanding, but he was a little apprehensive about how to go about telling Cas what he liked.

Cas was an angel, after all. It didn’t feel right to go down to the dirty details out of nowhere.

So it came as a complete shock when they had returned to Dean’s room and Cas said bluntly, “How can I pleasure you during sex? I’ve seen your porn history, but I’m not sure if it’s merely comprised of your fantasies or what you would truly like done to you.”

Dean choked on his own spit, and once his breathing returned to normal, he looked Cas in the eyes. “Well, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

Cas shrugged. “You said it, communication is key.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean nodded. “I did, didn’t I? So, how much of the history have you seen?”

“All of it. I was able to see what was recommended to you, what you’ve watched on your account, and your searches.”

“Okay, right.” Dean hesitated. “Well, let’s backtrack a little bit. I’m comfortable with going all the way with you. I like blowjobs, both giving and receiving, and being fucked. I like to top as well, but not as often. I have sensitive nipples, which you can always play with. Being eaten out is fantastic, and you can kiss me all the damn time. Dirty talk gets me going, too.”

Castiel nodded. “Very good. As you know, I’ve only had experience with April, but I have done some experimenting in this vessel on my own. I would also like to go “all the way” with you,” he made quotation marks around the words. “I would like to both fuck you, and be fucked by you. I’d be happy to give and receive blowjobs as well, I would need to practice on you but I think I can become proficient in the techniques quickly. Dirty talk, I don’t know about. It is not something I have ever considered during sex.” He looked over at Dean and saw that his pupils were dilated. “Is everything alright?”

Dean shook himself. “Yeah, Cas.” He cleared his throat. “I’m good. And I think you’ve already got dirty talk down pretty well, seeing as I’m getting hard just hearing you talk about all of this.”

Cas blushed at Dean’s words. “I’ll try to continue. Well, on to the slightly uncomfortable aspect, how do you feel about condoms? I know that you’re clean, as am I, but I understand if you don’t want the exchange of fluids.”

“I’m good with or without them, but seeing as we can’t get pregnant and don’t need to worry about any diseases, I think we can go without.”

Cas nodded at him, and the room went quiet, before Dean muttered a quiet, “fuck it” and cuddled into Cas’s side. They had been sitting next to each other, but he wanted some comfort and contact for this.

“Look, Cas, I know you saw my porn history, but I’m not sure exactly what you thought of it, and I don’t know what you know, so let me just explain it and then we’ll talk through it, okay?”

“Of course. I can’t promise I won’t interrupt with a question, but if I do, I will keep it brief.”

“Thanks,” Dean smiled up at his boyfriend.

“Alright. So, my search history has a lot of BDSM in it. It’s all consensual, there are systems and safewords in place if anyone isn’t feeling it, and the people in it like what they’re doing, they aren’t just acting. I’ve checked out the website, and the models in it give interviews at the beginning and end of the scenes, and you can tell that they’re genuine.” He ran his hand over Cas’s chest.

“I’m what would be known as a submissive, or sub for short. Over time, I’ve realized that I’m not entirely a fan of pain, seeing as I get it on a day-to-day basis, but I’m okay with some. What I like more is to be controlled. I love being tied up, especially with ropes, or being spread-eagled on a bed. I mean, day-to-day I don’t get off on being tied up when we’re on a case, but if I’m in control of how it’s happening, it’s great. I know I’m good at following orders, I like being told what to do, and I also have a praise kink too. It’s nice for me to know that I’m doing well. Pretty much, if I can make someone else happy, it makes me happy.” Dean looked up at Cas. “How do you feel about that?”

Cas hummed for a second before responding. “I would never want to unnecessarily cause you pain, and the thought of you being tied up and following my orders is enticing, to say the least. I can praise you when you’ve done well, and you can teach me how to tie you up.”

“God, Cas.” Dean’s face had turned red, but he was turned on from hearing Cas speak about his fantasies. He had come a long way from the angel that panicked at being in a den of iniquity. “That sounds fucking amazing.”

Cas smiled at him.

Dean continued talking before his arousal made him forget communication. “And, uh, before we start doing anything, we need to establish safewords. I usually use the traffic light system, where green is good, yellow means to slow down or back off, and red means to stop everything immediately and end the scene. As for a safeword, I’d like to use Impala. That way we can use the system to check in, but it means the same thing as red. I also think that we should fill out checklists to learn about our limits, since if we’re just talking we might miss some.”

Castiel nodded again, agreeing with Dean over the paperwork. “We can work on that tomorrow. For now,” he rolled over, pinning Dean beneath his body, “what do you say we go a little further tonight?”

Dean gasped and pushed his hips up, gratified to be met with Cas’s own erection. “Fuck, please,” he whimpered.

Castiel lowered his head to Dean’s, and their lips met. It was a hungry kiss that made Dean feel like he was on fire, and his breathing sped up.

When Cas broke away, Dean decided to bite the bullet. “Cas, can you, uh, hold my wrists down?”

Cas searched Dean’s eyes for a moment and gave a slow grin. “Of course, Dean.” He hesitated for a second before asking, “What’s your color?”

The low, gravelly voice had gotten even deeper and rougher, and Dean shivered and answered quickly, “Green, I’m green.”

Large hands slid their way up to Dean’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Dean relaxed in Cas’s hold, and the two rocked together, the friction between them heating the air. Cas met his lips over and over, gliding down occasionally to his neck until Dean thought he would explode.

“Pants-I want the pants off, please, Cas.” Dean burst out.

“Alright. I’m going to let your wrists go, but I want you to keep them there, understand?” Castiel asked, and Dean nodded frantically, his hips twitching.

Quickly, Cas stripped the two of them of their lower clothing and crawled back up Dean’s body. He moved his hands back to where they were on Dean’s wrists. “You didn’t move your arms, did you?” Dean shook his head. “Good, Dean, you were so good for me.”

A blush stained Dean’s cheeks.

They resumed their earlier position and thrusting, growing closer as pre cum slicked them up. Dean reveled in the weight above him, and in the strength of the hands holding him down. In any other situation, he’d be fighting tooth and nail to break free, but this made him feel safe, quieting down his mind.

As they rocked together, Dean strained under Cas’s hold, and he broke it easily. “Cas, I need you to really hold me down.” He saw questions in Cas’s eyes and continued. “I’ll explain after, just, fuck-” he broke off after a hard thrust, “I want to be able to fight against it and not be able to move.”

Cas nodded. “Okay.” He shifted upwards to gain better leverage, and used more of his angel strength. He also slid a thigh in between Dean’s legs, giving him easier access to grind down onto something.

Dean twitched at the added stimulation, and reflexively tugged his arms downward, but he was truly pinned now. At that thought, any blood remaining in his brain rushed down to his cock, and he let out a low moan. Cas dipped his head down and slotted their lips together again.

It had been too long since Dean had gotten off, so within another couple of minutes, Dean felt the coil of heat that had been rising in him start to snap. “Cas, please, can I come?” He begged, biting down on his lower lip.

Castiel’s eyes were dilated as he growled, “Come for me, Dean.” He watched as his human’s hips stuttered and his eyes fell shut as he came, moaning out Cas’s name. Cas kept grinding down, feeling Dean start to shake with oversensitivity as his dick continued to get friction. Impressively enough, Dean kept grinding back on him, keening every time the head of his cock rubbed against Cas’ leg.

The thought that Dean would keep working himself against Cas so that he could give him enough stimulation to come was hot, and the look of slight desperation on Dean’s face even better. He came, groaning Dean’s name, adding to the mess between them. He covered Dean’s mouth, gasping into it as he came down from his orgasm, slowly releasing his wrists and rubbing his circulation back.

They laid together in a comfortable silence, meeting for a few kisses as they calmed down. Dean had cuddled into Cas’s arms again.

After a couple of minutes, Cas broke the silence. “I know that aftercare is necessary, Dean, is there anything I can get for you? Juice? Food?”

Dean blinked up at Cas. “Some juice would be nice. And then more physical contact, maybe a bath?”

“Juice it is, and I’ll be right back.” Castiel climbed off of the bed and hurried into the kitchen, returning moments later with a glass of orange juice. Once Dean was drinking it, he went to the bathroom and started filling the tub. Walking back into the bedroom, he pulled off his shirt and when Dean was done with the juice, he unbuttoned Dean’s shirt as well before tossing it into the laundry.

Dean went to stand up but yelped as Cas scooped him up into his arms. “Cas, what the hell? You don’t have to carry me, I can walk. It was a light scene.”

Cas hummed. “I know, but this has increased physical contact and you still had a fairly intense orgasm just a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re right,” Dean muttered, but leaned into Cas’s hold with a small smile.

They walked into the bathroom and Cas put Dean down (whose legs, in fact, were a little wobbly), before they climbed into the bath. It was a tight fit, but Dean merely perched on Cas’s lap, letting them both stretch out with ease.

They washed each other off, and once clean, they settled back in the tub, Dean resting on Cas’s chest. He had a pleasant, relaxed feeling from the endorphins, and doing the scene left him calmer than usual. It had been unexpected, but Cas had done so well that he couldn’t wait for a scene that was fully planned out.

Castiel shifted Dean around so he was holding him close before asking, “Why did you want me to hold you down so hard?”

Dean bit his lip, thinking, before replying. “Well, uh, it’s kind of hard to explain.” When Cas looked at him with gentle inquisitiveness, he continued. “Like I was saying before, I know we get tied up and restrained a lot as part of the job, but it doesn’t turn me on unless I’m in control of the situation. If I safeworded, you would stop.”

“Of course,” Castiel said. “I would never do anything you hadn’t consented to.”

Dean smiled. “Exactly. That’s what makes it hot. And also, well,” he blushed. “I’m a big guy, and most people can’t hold me down without ropes or cuffs. But you, Cas,” he let out a breath before grinning. “You’re an angel, you can hold me down with one hand. It just gets really intense to have you over me like that, and I know that I can’t get away, that I’m at your mercy.”

Cas slowly nodded. “That does make sense, thank you. But, you will always let me know if I go too far.”

“Yeah, I promise. I trust you, Cas,” Dean said, smiling at his boyfriend before blushing again. “Also, I didn’t plan on asking you if I could come, it’s one of my limits to not be denied it, but _fuck_ your voice went deep when you said I could.”

Castiel grinned at Dean. “I didn’t quite understand why you asked, so I said that you could, but you looked so good that it’s quite reasonable that my voice dropped from the arousal.”

Dean let out a bark of laughter before grinning back. “Thanks, Cas.” He wrapped his arms around the angel, and they stayed entwined until the water grew cold.

Climbing out of the tub, Castiel magicked away the water, and they went back to Dean’s room. Castiel also fixed the wet spot, so they settled into the bed, and went to sleep with one of Castiel’s arms tucked around Dean, and Dean’s head pillowed on Castiel’s chest, whispering quiet “I love you’s” to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a sequel to my work You Didn't Stop Me/I Should've Stopped You, but more explicit ;D  
> I wanted to get these out separately but close together, but then this one fought me for a week. I won though!  
> No beta, we die like men :)  
> Let me know what you think of this one in the comments, or if you have suggestions for what I should write! I'll be putting these two in a series, and there will eventually be more works to come with increasingly more PWP!


End file.
